PruCan: Narnia's Not In This Closet
by Here I am Rambling Again
Summary: Seven Minutes in Heaven PruCan ! T for themes, not quite smut, but it's close XD Oneshot.


**Prucan- Narnia's Not in This Closet**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((oO0Oo))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Pick one, bro!" Alfred dropped the bag on top of my book. Glancing in, I saw that it was filled with a bunch of folded up papers. Great, another one of Alfred's games. At his last party, I just narrowly avoided playing spin the bottle. Alfred seemed to enjoy himself, his lips connected with Arthur's through the rest of the night.

"Alfred, I don't want to play anything," I said, though judging by my brother's face he couldn't hear me over the loud music and drunken laughs. I guess he decided I had agreed and shoved my hand into the bag. Sighing I grabbed a paper which he promptly took from me. He snickered and grabbed the front of my shirt, dragging me through the party. I bumped into people, though they either blamed Alfred or just couldn't find the culprit. Finally he threw me into a closest.

"Wait there, I'll be back with your partner!"

Maple.

Of all the games to make me play, he chose seven minutes in heaven.

…maple.

There was only one girl here anyways. I didn't know her name but she scared me; frying pans should be used for making pancakes, not concussions.

I scooted back into the farthest corner, which I was hoping wasn't there. Where's Narnia when you need it? I curled up into a ball, wishing I had Ku…kuma…kumujiko? If only Yao hadn't taken him. Instead of sitting in snow like I hoped, I curled up in the jackets.

Whoever Alfred pushed in here probably wouldn't see me anyways. Right?

I shrank back as the door flew open and my brother pushed someone in.

"Seven minutes, dudes!"

DUDES?

Alfred sent another guy in? I figured when he was blasting zombies to bits he wasn't listening. Which means he not only knows about my lack of interest in girls but my crush on G-

"Pyo~!"

Gilbert.

"Maple…" I sighed.

"Who else is in here 'vith the awesome me?" His voice came from somewhere to my right.

"M-me." I heard him shift closer to me.

"…Who's me?"

"M-Matthew."

"O-hoh, you're the Canadian kid. Kesese~"

"You know me?" I blushed, now glad for the lack of light in the closet.

"Ja, Alfred told me _all_ about you." I gasped a little, feeling his hot breath on my ear. "But, I can't really trust anything your brother says. So~ …is it true?"

"I-is what t-true…?" I yelped as suddenly he was on top of me, straddling my lap.

"That Herr Matthew has feelings for the awesome me." Our lips brushed on the word 'awesome' and I froze. "Come on, now Birdie, I 'vant to hear it straight from your lips."

I was silent.

"Or, I guess I could take the 'vords from your lips." Gilbert lightly pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened and he pulled back. I could barely see him, but his smirk was clear.

"Nein? Maybe the 'vords are 'on the tip of your tongue'?" He took advantage of my slightly agape mouth to kiss me again, deeper this time. He gently stuck his tongue into my mouth and began to explore. Finally my brain registered the kiss, and the French side of me kicked in. Kissing back, I felt a chuckle rumble through the Prussian. When air became necessary we pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"J…J….J-je t'aime."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Kesese~! I started thinking the 'vords were so far up your ass I 'vould need my five meters of awesome to get 'em out!"

I spluttered when I figured out what he said. I looked up into his blood red eyes, and in the light I could see only one thing.

Lust.

He grinned and attacked my lips once more, shoving his tongue into my mouth, easily winning the battle for dominance. I felt him grin into the kiss, slowly sliding his hands underneath my sweatshirt. I moaned slightly and he broke the kiss, trailing his lips along my jaw line, and latching his mouth onto my neck.

"A-ah-!" Gilbert bit down, and I knew it would leave a mark. He slipped one hand out from my shirt and ran it through my hair. I didn't realize what he was doing until I felt a tug on my curl. I let out a moan and the albino seemed to take that as an invitation to pull harder. Each pull was harder than the last, and I knew my shouts were growing in volume too.

"GIL~!" I shrieked as he began to suck on the strand of hair, both his hands up my shirt again.

"Mm, libeling, you're so loud. And you taste like maple syrup…" He chuckled darkly. "'Vell, at least, THIS part of you tastes like maple syrup." His cold hand trailed down my stomach and tugged lightly at the waistband of my jeans. He smashed our mouths together again and fumbled with the button. I tangled one of my hands in his hair and began to lower the other to help Gilbert with the button.

And then someone hit the lights.

I tried to push Gilbert off but he wouldn't budge, our lips still firmly smashed together.

"E-elizaveta-san?"

"Sup, Kiku-! A-ah! Wheeeee~! YAOI~! Whee…oh, crap, someone get Kiku a tissue... or twelve."


End file.
